Un ange aux yeux argentés
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Treize ans après la dernière année à Poudlard de notre Trio d'Or, et Hermione à un secret. Elle a disparu avec ce secret. Que va-t-il se passé quand ce secret, va surgir ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous !

**Disclamers** :_ L'histoire d'Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J K Rowling, et cette fiction appartient à Kae-Villa. Je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice._

**Résumé** : T_reize ans après la dernière année à Poudlard de notre Trio d'Or, Hermione à un secr__et. Elle disparait avec ce secret. Que va-t-il se passé quand ce secret, va surgir ?_

* * *

**Un ange aux yeux argentés.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 01 : Secrets.**_

Cela faisait quatorze ans depuis la chute de Lors Voldemort, et la fin de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière. Et treize ans depuis la deuxième, septième année du Trio d'Or de Poudlard. Treize ans depuis qu'Hermione Granger avait quitté Poudlard avec un énorme secret. Un secret que même Harry Potter, et Ron Weasley ne connaissait pas.

Treize ans qu'elle n'avait vu aucun de ses amis.

Ce secret était quelque chose, qu'aucun de ses amis ne voudrait croire. Non, parce que si jamais un de ses amis était au courant, il la ferrait directement interné dans le secteur hopital psychiatique de Sainte Mangouste. Ce secret est resté avec elle durant treize ans, et elle en à adoré chaque moment.

Le secret d'Hermione Granger était une jeune fille de treize ans, avec des boucles blonde platine, un teint pâle, et le plus pure des regard argent. Le secret d'Hermione était sa fille, Pauline Cissa Mae. Pauline n'était pas seulement sa fille, mais aussi celle de nul autre que Drago Lucius Malefoy. _Oui je sais ce que tu penses._

Comment diable Hermione Granger à-t-elle pu finir avec Drago Malefoy ? Son pire ennemi au cour de ses années à Poudlard.

Eh bien, la septième années avait changé les sentiment de haine qu'Hermione éprouvait envers l'infâme Drago Malefoy.

La Septième années, fut celle ou elle fut la prêfete en chef feminine, et lui le prêfet en chef masculin. Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas un spectacle plaisant à voir les premières semaines, ils ne s'entendaient absolument pas, et ils ont faillit chacun d'eux se faire retirer leur badge à plusieurs reprises.

Mais une nuit, tout à changé; la nuit du Bal de Noël. Hermione et Drago c'étaient disputé sur la décoration. C'était un faible argument, mais étant les deux personnes qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire les plus tenaces de Poudlard, un rien pouvait devenir un grand combat.

* * *

**Noël 1998**

_"CES SERPENTINS étaient censés être BLEU CLAIR PAS ARGENT! T__u n'écoutes jamais, Malfoy!"__ Cria Hermione au prêfet en chef, en dehors de la Grande Salle, à l'abri des regards errants._

_"Arf Granger ! Si tu veux qu'ils soient bleu, t'avais qu'à le dire ! Tu m'as dit de m'occupé des putains de décorations et je l'ai fait!" Cria Drago derrière elle._

_Hermione grogna. Elle était prête à lui donné une claque, mais se retenu. " Je t'ai donné une liste, merde! Tu as tout suivit à la lettre, sauf pour ses fichues serpentins et pour les couvert de tables!"_

_"BIEN ! DESOLE! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'en faire tout un plat! L'ARGENT EST UNE PUTAIN DE COULEUR POUR NOËL ! PAS LA LUMIERE ..."_

_Avant que Drago n'est pu finir sa phrase, un craquement retentit en écho dans le couloir. Hermione l'avait giflé, et assez fort d'ailleurs._

_Les yeux de Drago était totalement noir quand il regardait Hermione._

_Puis, il fit la chose la plus innatendue. Il l'embrassa et assez grossièrement en plus._

* * *

Ces baiser les avaient conduit à quitté le bal très tôt, et passé la soirée dans leur dortoir à faire des _secrets_ de leur propre initiative.

Leur secret répréhensible à continué tout au long des vacances. Harry et Ron n'était plus à l'école, de sorte qu' Hermione n'avait plus personne avec qui trainé. Ginny était toujours en compagnie de sa nouvelle aventure, Blaise Zabini, et Luna était toujours avec Neville à explorer l'inexplicable. Elle était tellement solitaire qu'elle voulait _n'importe quel_ compagnie, même Malefoy.

* * *

**Mi-Janvier 1999**

_Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Dernièrement elle était très nauséeuse, somnolante et grincheuse. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle faisait ami-ami avec la cuvette des toilettes tout les matins._

_Elle couru dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Drago, et elle rejetta simplement tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille au soir. Dieu, comme elle détestait ce sentir malade et c'est alors que ça la frappa... Elle savait que ses activités pécheresses avec Drago Malefoy allait avoir des conséquence un jour ou l'autre._

_Et c'était mauvais. Hermione était assise prêt des toilettes à compter les jours dans sa tête. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle devait s'en assurer._

_Hermione se leva lentement et se regarda dans le miroir.__ Ses cheveux étaient sauvages, son visage était rouge,__ et sa peau brillait, lumineuse. Elle __avait un __demi-sourire, sachant que c'est ce qu'elle ressemblait après une nuit entière à couché avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était heureuse qu'après leur petite mésaventure durant le Bal de Noël, d'avoir enfin la certitude__ qu'elle soit le seule femme avec laquel il avait du plaisir._

_Elle ne le savait pas, mais Drago avait pris soin d'elle. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il l'a fait._

_Hermione avait besoin de savoir, et elle avait besoin de savoir maintenant. Elle se faufila dans sa chambre avec autant de douceur qu'elle le pouvait. Elle regarda Drago, il dormait paisiblement._

_Elle l'appréciait ainsi, parce que c'était le seul moment où il était calme et paisible. Chaque jour, il l'a tirait dans des couloirs isolés,des salles de classes vides, et même dans les toilettes des garçons. Elle avait beau être épuisé de tout ça, elle en appreciait chaque moment._

_Drago savait comment la faire atteindre son apogée. Ses jambes étaient encore un peu bancale à cause à leurs ébats de la nuit dernière._

_Hermione réprima son envie de le contemplé plus longtemps, et attrapa sa baguette. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et ferma la porte._

_Elle passa sa baguette sur son ventre, et dit calmement "Pregnato Revelio"._

_Hermione attendit quelques secondes, et lorsque la ligne blanche qui l'entourait vira au bleu, elle s'effondra au sol._

_Sa vie était ruinée._

* * *

Mais la vie d'Hermione était loin d'être ruinée. Sa fille était la lumière de sa vie. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir garder Pauline. La seule personne ou plutot les personnes qui connaissaient son état de grossesse non planifié était le Professeur Mac Gonagal et Madame Pomfresh. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait leurs faire confiance parce que le Professeur Mac Gonagal à toujours été comme une mère pour elle.

Hermione était heureuse d'être une mère célibataire. Elle à regarder Pauline faire ses premier pas, dire ses premiers mots; et plus particulièrement lire son premier livre.

Maintenant Pauline avait treize ans, et elle passait le cap de la troisième année à Poudlard. Elle était fière de sa fille, parce que comme elle, elle était la plus brillante sorcière de son âge.

La seule chose qui différenciait Pauline d'Hermione, c'est que la première était à Serpentard. Bien sur, Hermione savait que sa fille allait finir à Serpentard. Elle était beaucoup plus Drago qu'elle n'était Hermione. Et Hermione l'aimait encore plus, à cause de ça.

Leur vie était parfaite aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle était l'auteur du nouveau "_L'Histoire de P__oudlard_", et aussi de "_Les secrets de la cicatrice : une biographie d'Harry Potter_". Ses deux livres étaient désormais des ouvrages important pour Poudlard. Elle était un écrivain célèbre non-seulement en Angleterre, mais aussi en Bulgarie, en Roumanie, en Allemagne, et à plein d'autres endroit. Elle était aussi célèbre en Amérique.

Hermione à été surprise de voir qu'elle était aussi célèbre en Amérique, mais il faisait aussi partit du monde des sorciers, et chaque partie de celui-ci connaissait le fameux Trio d'Or.

La célèbre vie d'Hermione n'avait jamais affecté la vie de Pauline. Personne ne savait qu'Hermione avait une fille. Pauline pense parfois que sa mère à honte d'elle, mais Hermione lui à dit qu'elle ne voulait pas ce genre de vie pour sa fille.

Pauline avait le coeur d'Hermione. Comme Hermione, elle aimait lire, étudier et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Cependant elle avait aussi les compétences de son père. Elle était une grande perle pour Serpentard, et elle était aussi appelé la Princesse des Serpentard, et elle avait également certaine manière avec les garçons.

C'est la chose qui à le plus effrayé Hermione. Pauline était trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami. Pauline respecte la façon dont sa mère la protège, de ce fait elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de relation. Les garçons flirtait avec elle, mais aucun n'osait lui demandé de sortir.

Pauline était en effet assez intimidante à sa manière. Les Serpentard avait son respect, ainsi que les Gryffondor, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Hermione à été choquée quand Mac Gonagal lui à écrit pour lui dire que sa fille était connu comme étant la "Princesse de Poudlard". Mais elle savait que sa fille était très sociable.

Hermione aimait la vie. Chaque partie. Elle et Pauline vivaient à la Campagne de Londres. Loin du monde des Moldus, mais à la périphérie du monde Sorcier. Personne, à part le professeur Mac Gongal ne savait où elle demeurait. Pas même ses parents.

Après la restauration de leurs souvenir, après sa dernière année à Poudlard, les parents d'Hermione, Edward et Jean Granger, avaient décider de resté vivre en Australie. Ses parents avaient tout deux terminés leurs études de médecine et étaient désormais des médecins agrée de Sydney. Hermione était contente pour eux. Elle était encore plus heureuse, parce qu'elle avait un frère cadet maintenant. Il a un an de moins que Pauline.

Tout aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Daniel était aussi ... magique. Il avait intégré une école de magie en Australie. Ses parents savent que Pauline était sa fille, mais ils n'ont jamais fait pression afin de savoir qui était le père. Il savaient qu'Hermione était une mère merveilleuse et correcte.

Oui, Hermione avait une belle vie.

Elle ne savait pas que son secret, allait bientôt ne plus être un secret.

* * *

Hermione et Pauline marchait au Chemin de Traverse, pour acheté ce dont Pauline avait besoin pour sa troisième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcelerie. Pauline était plus excitée qu'Hermione à la recherche de ses livres. Hermione n'aimait pas venir au Chemin de Traverse où il y avait beaucoup de monde. C'est parce que tout le monde l'a reconnaissait et venait lui parler. Les conversation ne dérangeait pas Hermione mais elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait si elle avait parler à Harry ou à Ron récemment. Ses amis lui manquaient, mais elle faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde.

Pauline connaissait les habitudes d'Hermione au Chemin de Traverse. C'est pourquoi elle gardait ses distances avec sa mère quand quelqu'un venait lui parler, pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte qu'elle était la fille d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne se souciait pas que personne n'était au courant à son sujet, parce que si quelqu'un en avait eu connaissance, elle et sa mère n'aurait pas la vie qu'elles ont en ce moment.

Elle aimait sa mère et ferrait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle ne souciait pas de ne pas avoir de père. Pauline en avait eu marre de tout les "où est Papa?" ou "qu'est-qui est arrivé à Papa?" lorsqu'elle avait eu onze ans. Puisque sa mère ne voulait pas parlé de son père elle laissa tomber.

"Maman je vais chez Fleurry et Bott en premier." Dit Pauline s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui donna la liste de livres, et un petit sac de monnaie.

"Je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes. Je vais juste te chercher des robes de chez Madame Guipures. Tu as besoin d'une robe qui est plus longue de trois pouces, c'est bien ça?"

Pauline hocha la tête.

"Okay, je te rejoins bientôt, ma chérie."

"A plus, maman!" Déclara Pauline avant de descendre le long du chemin de traverse.

Elle avait toujours aimé flané seule au Chemin de Traverse. Personne ne la gênait, et elle ne dérangeait personne. Elle aimait regarder les magasins, et tout ce qu'il y avait. Elle passa devant le magasin d'Ollivander sans oublié toutefois de saluer le vieux vendeur à travers sa fenêtre. Elle aimait le vieux sorcier. Il était très gentil avec elle. Pauline aimait encore plus sa baguette, elle faisait 11 centimètres, et était en Aubépines et en Vigne, et contenait en son noyau un coeur de Dragon.

Ollivander était son magasin préféré du Chemin de Traverse, mais rien comparé à ses deux boutiques favorites : _Fleury et Bott_, et plus particulièrement _F__arce et attrape pour sorcier facétieux_ des frères Weasley. Elle adorait le sorcier, George Weasley,propriétaire de la boutique. Elle avait fini par devenir sa cliente préféré parce qu'elle finissait toujours par passé à son magasin.

Pauline admirait les boutiques, tout en marchant sur les rues pavée, quand elle heurta quelqu'un et qu'elle tomba au sol.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé!" Dit Pauline en se levant et se dépoussierant.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna, Pauline en eu le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas un soupir de peur, mais plutot comme un putain de souffle choqué. L'homme en face d'elle avait des mèches blondes platines, un teint pâle, et des yeux en argent pur.

L'homme la regarda ainsi avec de grand yeux, mais il secoua la tête afin de revenir à la réalité.

"Non, c'est ma faute. Je dois me rappeler de ne pas resté au milieu d'une rue fréquentée." Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Pauline se mit à rire, et hocha la tête.

"Je suis Drago Malefoy, et vous êtes ?"Dit l'homme en tendant sa main.

"Pauline Granger" Pauline prit sa main, et la serra. "Ne seriez-vous pas Drago Malefoy le Chef Adjoint des Aurors?" Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme nomée Drago, se mit à rire: " Lui-même"

Les yeux de Pauline devinrent plus larges. Elle était debout en face de l'un des hommes sur lesquel elle avait écrit pour son cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en deuxième année. "Wow je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de vous rencontrer." Dit-elle surprise.

"Oh vraiment ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela?"

"Eh bien, parce que vous êtes une des personne les plus célèbres que je connaisse. Vous êtes même le collègue d'Harry Potter en personne."

Drago sourit" Oui, Potter et moi, sommes de très bons amis."

Avant que Pauline n'ai pu répondre, quelqu'un cria son prénom. Elle tourna sa tête et sourit. Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley venaient à sa rencontre. Teddy et Victoire avaient un an de plus qu'elle, mais ils étaient amis. Même si elle était à Serpentard et eux deux à Griffondor, ils étaient les trois inséparables de Poudlard.

"Hey vous deux ! Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis le début de l'été!" Déclara Pauline en les serrant dans ses bras.

"Ouais si tu avais pris la peine de nous écrire plus souvent, nous aurions su où tu étais!" Déclara Victoire.

Pauline et Teddy se mirent à rire. "Hey oncle Drago, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène au Chemin de Traverse?" Demanda Teddy à Drago, qui lui regardait toujours Pauline.

"Je suis ici pour affaires pour le moment. Eh bien vous trois, passez un bon moment à faire du Shopping pour Poudlard. C'était un plaisir de te rencontré Pauline."Dit Drago en baissant la tête.

Pauline sourit. "Ce fut agréable de vous rencontré aussi." Dit-elle en retour.

"Vous deux je vous vois au diner ce soir." Dit Drago, à Teddy et Victoire avant de ce retourné dans la foule et disparaitre.

"Allons vers Fleury et Bott avant qu'ils soient en rupture de stock." Dit Victoire en tirant Pauline avec elle.

* * *

Draco avait quitté les trois adolescents avec beaucoup de questions dans sa tête. La jeune fille avec laquelle il avait parlé lui à dit qu'elle s'appellait Pauline Granger. Elle ne pouvait pas être la fille d'Hermione, n'est-ce-pas ? Non pas qu'elle ne pu être sa création puisque lui et Hermione avait eu une très mauvaise rupture lors de la fin de leur dernière année.

C'était juste après qu'elle lui ai dit qu'il l'aimait. Drago savait que dire ces trois mots serait sa mort. Hermione avait cessé de lui parler complètement par la suite.

C'était deux mois avant l'obtention du diplôme qu'ils avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole. Drago a été un zombie pendant ces deux mois, mais il ne le montrait pas. Les seules personnes qui savaient qu'il était devenu un zombie, étaient Blaise et Ginny. Il les haïssait d'en savoir autant. Même Potter et Weasley savaient au sujet de leur rupture même s'ils n'approuvaient pas le fait qu'il avait eu Hermione.

Mais cette fille, elle ... eh bien elle lui ressemblait tellement. Elle avait la couleur exacte des ses cheveux , elle avait exactement le même teint, sauf une poussière de taches de rousseur sur le nez, et aussi les même yeux!

Il était si occupé à essayer de comprendre Pauline qu'il n'a pas remarqué où il se marchait. Il heurta quelqu'un qui sentait l'odeur charactéristique d'une femme.

"Merde, je suis désolé," dit-il.

"Non, c'est tout à fait ..."

Hermione s'était arrêté à mi-phrase quand elle a vu qui elle avait heurté. Elle avait prié pour que ce soit pas lui, mais quand elle se retourna et vit ces yeux d'argent, elle maudit son âme pour avoir reconnu sa voix.

"Hermione?" Dit Drago en regardant la femme en face de lui.

Elle n'a pas répondu et à la place elle a couru loin de lui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'il la suivait, alors elle a disparu dans la foule.

Draco a réagit rapidement à sa suite, mais l'a perdue dans la foule devant la boutique de George.

"Merde", dit-il calmement.

Il a vu Hermione. Il a reconnu son parfum avant même qu'elle ne se retourne. Son parfum de vanille et de fraise qui le hantait toujours dans ses rêves.

"Merde", dit-il de nouveau, mais cette fois quelqu'un la entendu.

"Confus, camarade?" demanda George.

Draco se ressaisit et vu George se prélasser devant sa boutique. George Weasley était le seul homme, autre que Mr Weasley, Charlie, et Bill qui étaient civilisé avec Drago. George et Charlie étaient ses Weasley préféré, parce qu'ils avaient tous deux des emplois tout à fait fascinant. Oh oui, Draco apprécié beaucoup l'emploi de George. Il avait encore en lui la farce des Weasley, même après la mort de Fred dans la guerre.**  
****  
**"Tu as vu Hermione?" Demanda Draco toujours à sa recherche dans la foule.

"Elle c'est arreter une trentaine de minutes auparavant," Sourit George, «J'ai manqué à cette fille".

"Non, je veux dire est-ce-que tu l'as vu courir par là?"

George secoua la tête. "Hermione ne s'arrête que de temps en temps quand elle est en ville."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Drago regarda George.

"Eh bien puiqu'elle travaille sur son dernier livre et aussi son tour du monde, elle a seulement été capable de s'arrêter par ici tous les étés."

George savait sur la situation d'Hermione. Oh oui, il le savait. Lui et Hermione avait eu une très longue conversation remplie du type "trop d'information" lui donnant des explications il ya deux ans lorsque les deux filles étaient entré dans sa boutique. Il était le seul, dans tous ses amis, avec sa femme Angelina qui connaissaient le secret de Pauline. Lui et Angelina ont été vraiment bon à garder le secret.

"Où veut-elle faire le tour du monde?" demanda curieusement Drago.

George haussa les épaules et se redressa. «Dernièrement j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait voyagé en Roumanie, mais maintenant elle est de retour en ville, elle va être ici pendant un certain temps,» dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il sourit quand il arriva à l'intérieur du magasin. Angelina était debout près de la fenêtre, assez loin à l'intérieur pour que Draco ne la remarque pas. Elle se tourna vers George et secoua la tête. "Faut-il vraiment faire ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Faire quoi, mon amour?" demanda George avec un sourire diabolique.

"Essayez de l'informer qu'Hermione est de retour à Londres?" Angelina secoua la tête, "Nous lui avons juré de garder le secret, George."

"Je ne lui ai pas laisser savoir qu'Hermione a une fille," George embrassa sa femme, «mais elle doit leur dire, en particulier à Drago."

Angelina soupira. «Pauline est une jeune fille merveilleuse et elle est très intelligente. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait déjà que Draco est son père. Et si Hermione voulait vraiment le dire à Harry et les autres au sujet de Pauline, elle l'aurait fait."

«Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir quand ils vont découvrir qu'Hermione s'est fait mettre en cloque par Malefoy?"

Angelina se mit à rire, "Je dirais que Ron va faire péter un plomb et Harry va juste rester tranquille. Ces deux-là ne peuvent jamais prendre ce genre de nouvelles bien. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé lorsque Ginny et Blaise leur a dit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte?"

George se mit à rire. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de ça. Ginny et Blaise ont quatre enfants et un route. Corvius avait onze ans et entrait en première année à Poudlard. George savait qu'il allait être le premier à Zabini être un Gryffondor. Et puis il y avait Molly, qui avait dix ans. George aimait beaucoup sa nièce, mais oh mon dieu, elle agit comme sa mère parfois. Blaise devenait vraiment flippé quand Molly se déchaînait. Et puis il y avait Anthony, qui avait sept ans. Il va certainement être un Serpentard, parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à Blaise et a agissait comme lui aussi. Et puis il ya eu le plus jeune, George, vous pouvez deviner pourquoi ce petit cabôt était le favoris de George. George était tout autant un farceur que l'original George Weasley.

Maintenant elle est de nouveau enceinte, le Terrier était déjà plus que farci de petits-enfants.

"J'ai le sentiment que ça va être bien pire que cela, si ils finissent par le savoir," déclara George.

Angelina se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

* * *

Hermione avait échappé à Draco en entrant dans Fleury et Bott. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout le monde l'a harceler pour un autographe ou une photo. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais ça risquait d'attiré l'attention au moment où elle ne voulait pas attiré l'attention pour pouvoir éviter un certain homme aux yeux d'argents. Hermione a pu échapper à la foule de ses admirateurs et monté au deuxième étage. M. Blotts, le propriétaire de la librairie, avait un bureau dans le deuxième étage et il servait toujours d'échappatoire quand il y avait trop de personnes de la presse.

Quand elle arriva au deuxième étage, Pauline, Teddy, et Victoire étaient assis sur une des tables.

_Malédiction à Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que ces deux-là soient les mei__lleurs amis de ma fille_, Pensa Hermione en s'approchant d'eux.**  
****  
**"Prêt à partir, Lina?"Hermione se dirigea vers sa fille, "nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire"

"Hey Miss Granger, je me demandais si Pauline peut venir chez moi pour le dîner?"demanda Teddy.

_Non_.

Hermione fit un faux sourire, "Ce serait très sympa. Pauline m'a toujours harcelé de ne pas avoir la possibilité de voir ses amis autant qu'elle le voudrait."**  
****  
**"Maman," gémit Pauline pendant qu'Hermione riait.

"Alors, elle peut venir? Victoire va être là aussi," Demenda Teddy impatient.

"Oui, elle peut, elle viendra en Poudre de Cheminette chez toi."

"Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?"**  
****  
**_Non, je ne voudrais pas, parce que je devrais voir mes deux meilleurs amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis des année__s._**  
****  
**"Non mon garçon, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour le moment."

Teddy hocha la tête. "Je te vois donc chez moi à 6h30, Lina," Annonça Teddy tandis que Pauline se levait.

Pauline hocha la tête et sourit: «Je vous vois tout les deux ce soir. Bye!"

Hermione et Pauline entrèrent dans le bureau de M. Blotts . Ils le saluèrent avant d'aller à sa cheminée. Pauline avait tous ses livres et Hermione avait tout le reste.

Ce fut une journée très intéressante et très fatigante au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

**Information complémentaire de l'auteur **:

~Harry est marié à une jeune femme nommée Serena Macalister. Ils se sont rencontrés après la guerre. Elle a étudié à Beauxbâtons, mais a fini par travailler dans le département des Aurors. Ils ont deux enfants, James et Lily. James a 11 ans et Lily en a 7. Et, ils ont aussi adopté Teddy.

~Ron est marié -vous deviner avec qui? ...Bon, je vais vous le dire, il est marié à Padma Patil. Ils ont six enfants, Rose, Hugo, Mathieu, Beau, Will, et Harry. J'ai décidé de couplé Padma avec Ron,parce que ...je le voulais. Je pensais que c'était joli. _HEHE_. Rose et Hugo sont des jumeaux, ils ont 11 ans . Mathieu en a 10. Beau en a en a 7. Et Harry 4.

~George et Angelina ont quatre enfants; Roxanne et Fred. Ils sont jumeaux, ils ont 11 Emma qui en a 7 et Arthur en a 3.

~Bill et Fleur ont trois enfants; Victoire et Damien. Victore et Damien ont 13 ans et sont aussi des jumeaux. La plus jeune était Isabella, 5 ans.

~Draco n'est pas marié. Je suppose que vous pourriez deviner pourquoi. LOL

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1.**

* * *

_Ce fut un plaisir de traduire ce chapitre, parce que l'écriture de cette auteur est très fluide, je trouve. C'est une histoire intéressante, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu._

_**N'oubliez pas**__ je ne fais que Traduire, aucun mérite ne me reviens. Mais avoir quelques __**reviews **__me motive à traduire__** plus rapidement**__, et surtout à traduire d'autres histoires. =p_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à vous tous ! Comment ça va ? Vos vacances se sont bien passé, où ce passe-t-elle bien pour les gens comme moi qui le sont encore ? Et oui à Paris seulement la première semaine de vacances est passé._

_Bon pour ce chapitre, que dire? Y'a eu des passages un peu difficile à traduire, surtout des sortes d'expression anglaise dont je devais trouvé l'équivalence française et tout et tout, donc les fort en anglais si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche ou quoi, n'hésitez pas._

_L'histoire n'est toujours pas à moi, mai Row, et à Kae-Villa qui à écrit la fiction !_

**Réponses au Reviews :**

**Guest** : Merci ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Pour information je poste tout les vendredi du coup pas de soucis, ça sera régulier :)

**Zelin57** : Contente de te retrouvé pour cette fiction ci ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que l'autre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, les début son toujours un peu difficile à comprendre, même moi des fois y'a des trucs que je pige pas mdr ! Mais tu va vite mettre les première planche de l'histoire en marche!

**Jenifael09** : J'espère que t'adoreras la suite tout autant ^^

_Je vous souhaite déjà à tous bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : **

**Un dîner désastreux.**

* * *

Harry était assis dans son salon, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, et il se sentit un peu anxieux d'avoir laissé Teddy aller seul au Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas habitué à laissé Teddy faire cavalier seul, mais il savait que son fils pouvait aisément veiller sur lui-même.

« Oh Harry ! Détends-toi. » Serena vint s'asseoir à coté de lui dans le salon. « Teddy est grand pour son âge, et il peut prendre soin de lui. Au pire, George est là. » Lui dit-elle.

Harry soupira. « Il aurait du nous suivre, quand nous y sommes aller avec James. » Dit-il.

Serena rit et embrassa le nez de son mari. Elle savait qu'Harry avait horreur de laissé Teddy seul, même si Teddy était devenu assez vieux pour savoir comment se conduire. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse même se défendre sans baguette magique.

« Il ira bien ! Il voulait passé du temps avec Victoire et Pauline ». Déclara Serena.

Lorsque Serena prononça les noms des amis de Teddy, Harry la regarda. « Tu penses que c'est la fille d'Hermione. Je veux dire … son nom est Granger. » Dit-il.

« Je n'en suis pas sure, mon amour. Je n'ai pas été à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Quand Teddy lui avait écrit qu'une amie à lui se nommait Pauline Granger, la curiosité avait prit le dessus. Il n'avait pas revu Hermione durant treize ans, et elle lui manquait énormément. Il n'a jamais rencontré Pauline, mais il espérait pouvoir la rencontré et voir qu'elle lui ressemble, ou au moins parle d'elle.

Les flammes de la cheminée passèrent au vert, pour leur indiqué que quelqu'un aller passé par le réseau. Teddy arriva par le réseau de cheminée, avec un énorme sourire, et ses affaires scolaires.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te rend si heureux ? » Demanda Serena.

« Pauline a enfin décidé de venir à notre dîner annuelle ! » Indiqua Teddy.

_Merci Merlin _! Harry remercia les cieux dans sa tête, parce qu'il voulait posé quelques question à Pauline concernant une jeune femme au cheveux chocolat touffu du nom d'Hermione Granger.

« C'est excellent ! Quand sera-t-elle ici ?» Demanda Harry

« Elle sera là, vers 6h30, elle viendra par le réseau de cheminette. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Nous devrions préparer la salle à manger, Ser' »

« En faite, mon chéri, nous allons devoir utilisé l'arrière-cour. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui viennent. » Déclara Serena.

Harry se mit à rire. Bien sur, il y avait beaucoup de personne. Ron et sa famille. Ginny et sa famille. George et sa famille. Mr et Mme Weasley. Bill et sa famille. Et aussi Drago. Le dîner annuel de la fin d'été chez les Potter était une chose importante dans leur famille élargie.

* * *

C'était quelques minutes avant que Pauline ne devait aller à la maison d'Harry à Godric Hollows. Hermione était anxieuse de laisser sa fille y aller, mais si ses amis étaient là-bas c'était une bonne chose. Elle voulait elle aussi y aller, mais elle ne voulait pas tout expliqué.

Pauline descendit au salon, ou se trouvait sa mère, celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit à sa fille. Pauline était absolument magnifique avec sa robe d'été bleu clair qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux, sa peau, et ses cheveux. Pauline n'avait même pas besoin de maquillage, car elle était déjà magnifique au naturel. Et lorsqu'elle utilisait du maquillage elle était d'autant plus belle.

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? » Demanda Pauline en tournant sur elle-même.

Hermione se mit à rire. « Tu es belle, comme toujours, Lina ». Dit-elle.

Pauline sourit et embrassa la joue de sa mère. « Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir, Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de travail, mon amour. Mais assure-toi que tu as ton téléphone sur toi, à tout moment ! » Dit Hermione.

« Okay » Pauline regarda sa montre. « Je ferrai mieux d'y aller. » Dit-elle

Hermione se leva et l'embrassa. « Profite de ta nuit, mon cœur. » Lui lança-t-elle.

Pauline sourit, et envoya un baiser un sa mère, avant de disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée.

* * *

Harry était dans le salon avec Lily, Emma, et Will lorsque les flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée. Il leva ses yeux, et ils s'écarquillèrent. La fille qui sortait de la cheminée, avait des boucles blonde platine, un teint pale exceptée la poussière de tache de rousseur sur son nez, et les yeux d'une couleur argenté pure. Il l'a regardait attentivement alors qu'elle se dépoussiérait de haut en bas.

« Oh ! Je suis désolé, je suis l'amie de Teddy, Pauline. » Annonça-t-elle du même ton rêveur que Luna.

« Salut ! » Lily se leva et se dirigea vers Pauline. « Je suis Lily, la sœur de Teddy. » Se présenta-t-elle.

Pauline sourit. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontré, Lily! » Dit-elle.

« C'est mon papa. »

Pauline leva les yeux, et fut choquée d'avoir en face d'elle Harry Potter qui l'a dévisageait comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontré Mr Potter. » Dit Pauline.

C'est ce qui sortit Harry de ses pensées. « S'il te plaît, appelle moi Harry. Je n'aime pas être appelé Mr Potter. »

Pauline se mit à rire, et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. C'était le rire d'Hermione. « Euh, où est Teddy ? »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Teddy apparut dans la salle. « Lina ! Tu l'a fait ! ». Il la serra contre lui. Pauline se mit à rire et lui serra le dos.

« Oui ma mère voulait me voir partir, pour être sure que je sois en sécurité. » Dit Pauline.

« Viens, je vais te présenté à tout le monde. » Indiqua Teddy.

Pauline sourit, et Teddy l'emmena rencontré tout le monde.

« Je l'aime bien, papa. » Dit Lily à coté d'Harry.

« Vraiment ? Tu viens à peine de la rencontré. » Sourit Harry.

« Teddy l'aime beaucoup . » Continua Lily. « Je peux le lire dans ses yeux ! »

Harry se mit à rire « Je pensais que Teddy ressemblait à Tori. »

Lily secoua la tête. « Tori à un petit-ami, idiot. »

Harry se mit à rire. Comment sa fille âgée de sept ans pouvait avoir plus d'information que lui même.

* * *

Pauline était choquée de voir à quel point la famille de Teddy était grande. Elle aimerait elle aussi avoir une aussi grande famille. Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était Maman, Papy Edward, Mamie Jean, et Oncle Daniel. Elle les aimaient vraiment, mais elle aurait voulu beaucoup plus de monde dans sa famille.

« Et les derniers, mais pas les plus jeunes : Oncle Arthur, et Tante Molly. » Dit Teddy avec le sourire.

« C'est agréable de vous rencontré. » Dit Pauline en leur serrant la main.

Mr et Mme Weasley ont largement sourit, quand ils ont vu Pauline. Elle était vraiment un spectacle pour les yeux _et_ elle ressemblaient à Hermione et elle tenait une ressemblance physique énorme avec un jeune homme blond qui était actuellement en grande discussion avec Bill.

« Eh bien nous devrions tous commencé à Dîner. » Indiqua Mme Weasley.

Tout le monde étaient rassemblé dans le jardin, et commençèrent à dîner. Tout au long du dîner, Pauline se sentait mal à l'aise. De chaque recoin de la table, tout le monde la regardait. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas être trop mal à l'aise, c'était Teddy qui lui tenait la main en dessous de la table. Elle savait que Teddy l'aimait bien, et elle ne voulait pas nié qu'elle l'aimait bien, parce c'était le cas.

Il était son vrai premier ami à Poudlard. Même si elle n'était pas à Gryffondor, Teddy avait appris à la connaître. Après qu'elle est Teddy soit devenu proche, il lui a présenté Victoire, Damien, Marcus et Tricia. Marcus était à Serpentard, alors il était devenu en quelques sorte protecteur envers Pauline dans leur salle commune, non pas qu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle voulait être avec Teddy, mais elle était trop timide pour essayer de voir s'il avait réellement envie d'être avec elle.

Teddy aime Pauline. Il l'aime depuis qu'il l'a vue dans le Poudlard Express. Son amour pour elle c'était développé depuis lors, et il voulait vraiment être avec elle.

« Alors Pauline, dans quel maison es-tu à Poudlard ? » Demanda Bill avec un sourire.

Pauline sourit « Serpentard, en faite. » Dit-elle.

« Tu fais pas beaucoup Serpentard » Blaise sourit, « mais tu ressemble plus à une Gryffondor. »

Pauline se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Croyez-moi je suis bien à Serpentard. Mais j'ai toute les qualités requises pour être à Gryffondor. »

« Ta mère était à Gryffondor ? »

« Bien sur » Pauline hocha la tête « Tu la connaissais ». Dit-elle.

« Ta mère est... ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Hermione Granger. »

Quand elle dit ça, tout le monde se tut. Pauline se mordit la lèvre. Maintenant elle se sentait encore plus bizarre.

« Ta...ta mère...est Hermione Granger ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui c'est elle. Teddy ne vous la pas dit ? » Dit Pauline.

Teddy haussa les épaules : « Ils n'ont jamais demandé, alors j'ai pensé qu'ils savaient quand j'ai dis que ton nom de famille était Granger. »

Pauline se sentait de plus en plus bizarre. Elle ne pensait pas que dire le nom de sa mère rendrait tout le monde aussi muet.

« Où es ta mère ? » Demanda Harry.

« Elle est à la maison. Elle travaille sur son dernier livre d'expérience de guerre, parce que ses lecteurs le lui ont demandé. »

« Où habitez-vous ? »

Pauline se mordit la lèvre « Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire »

« Tu penses pouvoir ramené ta mère ici ? » Demanda Drago.

« Non » Pauline secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais je pense que je devrais y aller. » Elle se leva. « Merci pour le dîner, mais je...je devrais y aller. » Elle se rendit rapidement dans la maison.

« LINA ATTENDS ! » S'écria Teddy en se levant de son siège pour lui courir après.

« Super ! » Grogna George. « Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ?! Elle vient ici pour le dîner, et vous l'avez tous bombarder de question ! » Dit-il avec colère.

«Tu sais pourquoi elle ne veut pas nous dire où est Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas mais... »

Teddy était revenu à l'extérieur en claquant la porte derrière lui très fort. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la table. « Merci ! A vous tous, merci beaucoup ! Maintenant Pauline ne voudra plus jamais revenir ici ! » Dit-il avec colère.

« Teddy nous n'avons pas...

-Non mais à quoi pensiez-vous vraiment ?! » Interrompit-il Ginny « Elle est venu ici pour profité du dîner avec nous tous, mais à la place vous avez fait tous fait vos fouineur sur Miss Hermione. Dieu ! »

Teddy se retourna vers la maison.

« Teddy ! Où vas-tu ?! » Demanda Serena.

« Chez Grand-mère ! »

Harry se sentait mal envers Teddy. Il savait que son fils aimait vraiment Pauline, mais il avait besoin de retrouver Hermione.

« Ecoutez, » Serena se tourna vers eux : « Je sais que vous voulez trouver Hermione, mais que voulez-vous y faire si elle ne veut pas l'être ? Que faire si elle à une vie meilleure loin de la renommée d'être connu comme étant l'une du fameux Trio d'Or ? »

« Elle est plus célèbre qu'Harry maintenant ! Elle à écrit deux livres qui sont encore dans le Top meilleur des ventes ! » Dit Ron.

« Elle est peut-être célèbre pour avoir écrit ces livres, mais au moins elle n'est pratiquement pas sur les articles de presse, comme toi et Harry l'êtes. Je ne sais rien d'Hermione, personnellement, mais je savais déjà qu'elle vous portait sur son dos, quand nous avions quatorze ans ! C'est une sorcière très brillante, je ne peux pas le nier. Peut-être qu'elle à une vie dont elle veut profiter. »

« Elle à besoin de nous » Dit Ginny.

Serena soupira «Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire sentir sa fille mal à l'aise ici. » Dit-elle doucement, mais avec colère avant de rentrer à pied à la maison.

George se leva « Angie, allez il faut y aller » Dit-il.

Angelina rassembla les enfants, et ils retournèrent à la maison.

* * *

Hermione lisait un livre dans le salon quand les flammes vertes apparurent. Elle regarda l'horloge, et se demandait pourquoi Pauline était de retour si tôt. Quand sa fille sortit des flammes, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder sa mère, et elle passa juste devant elle.

« Lina, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Que c'est-il passer ? » Demanda Hermione en marchant avec sa fille, dans les escalier puis dans la chambre de cette dernière.

« Je ne veux plus y aller, maman. » Dit Pauline avec colère.

« Qu'est-il arriver ? » Demanda Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa fille et s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que t'étais amis avec eux ! »

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le dire à Pauline très bientôt. « Je suis désolée mais je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensait que je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire » Admit-elle.

« Tu ne pensais pas ?! Je suis amie avec le fils du flippant Harry Potter ! » S'exclama Pauline en ce mettant debout, avec colère.

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais amie avec Victoire, Teddy et Damien, je voulais te le dire, mais je ne savais pas comment. »

Pauline regarda sa mère avec incrédulité. « Tu ne savais pas comment ? Maman ! Tu aurais pu me le dire tout simplement au lieu de me jeté dans la gueule du loup ! J'ai été regarder comme un animal de foire là-bas. Dieu, je te jure ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit... ?! »

Hermione détestait quand Pauline devenait folle. Elle avait dans son sang, celui de Drago et le sien. Quand elle se mettait en colère, elle était vraiment en colère. « Lina, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas... »

« Tu n'as pas quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches d'autre ?! »

« Je... »

« Tu vas me dire que Drago Malefoy est mon père ?! »

Hermione regarda Pauline, et Pauline regarda Hermione. Quand elle vu les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione, elle sut. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » Dit-elle.

« Pauline ! Ton langage ! » Dit Hermione en colère.

« J'ai le droit de dire ce que j'ai besoin de dire ! Quand allais-tu m'annonce cette putain de nouvelle que mon père est Drago Malefoy ?! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Pourquoi tu dis que Drago Malefoy est ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Pauline grogna. « Je suis _exactement_ comme lui physiquement, mère ! J'ai ses cheveux, sa couleur de peaux, et ses putains de yeux. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Oh que si je l'ai remarqué. Sur le chemin de Traverse, quand je suis tomber sur lui. Et je pense que c'est mon père parce que tu as hésité à répondre oui ou non à ma question. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Pauline était exactement comme elle attentive. Elle savait que la vérité allait surgir tôt ou tard.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

« Non » Pauline secoua la tête. « Tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Pauline... »

« Sors de ma chambre ! »

« Chérie... »

« JE T'AI DIT DE SORTIR ! »

Hermione soupira et sortit de la chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, Pauline claqua la porte violamment et la ferma à clef. Hermione tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer.

Elle avait foiré. Oh oui, sur le coup, elle avait tout foiré.

* * *

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione avait une fille. Pas seulement le fait qu'elle est une fille, mais surtout une fille qui lui ressemblait exactement. Il avait besoin de la trouver, et il avait besoin de la trouver très vite.

Il avait quitté la maison d'Harry, après le départ de George, et il avait décidé d'enquêter. Si il voulait trouver Hermione, il savait exactement où aller. Drago arriva au Ministère, en sachant qu'il y avait encore des gens qui travaillait ici, alors il avait besoin de leur parler.

« Mr Malefoy, vous êtes ici à une heure tardive. » Déclara le portier Digress.

« J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose. Reste t-il des personnes travaillant au réseau de cheminette, encore ici ? » Demanda Drago.

« Miss Harper doit être encore là. » Dit-il.

Drago hocha la tête. « Merci, Jon. »

Le portier sourit, et hocha la tête.

Drago se dirigea vers le département du réseau de cheminette, et vu Jamie assis dans le box où il garde une trace de chaque passage de chaque individu par poudre de cheminette. Il frappa à la fenetre et Jamie leva les yeux. Quand elle vue Drago, elle lui fit signe de venir.

« Tu es ici bien tard, Drago » Dit Jamie quand Drago s'assit à coté d'elle.

Il regarda les différents endroits du réseau de cheminette, en essayant de repéré quelque chose, mais il ne fit que de s'embrouiller les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de trouver une maison. » Dit Drago.

Jamie Sourit «Tu es au bon endroit. Tu veux que je commence par où ? »

« Par la maison d'Harry, à Godric Hollow » Indiqua Drago.

Jamie effleura sa baguette et au des centaines de ligne se dirigeant à des endroit différent, un seul point resta lié à plusieurs endroit. « A quel heure veux-tu que je vérifie » Demanda Jamie.

Drago essaya de ce rappeler de l'heure, puis il se souvint «20H30 » dit-il.

Jamie hocha la tête puis fit un mouvement de baguette à nouveau. Seules deux lignes rejoignaient à la maison d'Harry, l'une menant à la maison de sa tante Andromeda, et une autre menant à une maison juste à la périphérie de la campagne.

«A qui appartient cette maison ? » Demanda Drago.

« Laisse-moi voir » Jamie utilisa de nouveau sa baguette et un fichier vint se loger dans sa main « Ça dit que c'est le cottage d'été de Minerva Mc Gonagall. »

« Est-ce-qu'elle y vit encore ? »

« Non » Jamie secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ? Tu sais qui vit là-bas ? »

« Merci beaucoup Jame. » Dit Drago en se levant, et en essayant de mémoriser l'adresse de la maison.

* * *

Pauline était dans sa chambre, se sentant tellement en colère, quand elle entendit des coups sec frapper à sa fenetre. Elle leva les yeux et vu que c'était Beaky, le hibou de Teddy. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Beaky avait une note dans sa bouche. Elle donna un biscuit à Beaky puis elle ouvrit la lettre.

_Je suis désolé à propos de ce soir. Peux-tu me rejoindre à la maison de ma grand-mère ?_

_X Teddy._

Elle sourit, et décida de lui écrire en retour. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, et écrivit dessus. Elle le donna à Beaky qui s'envola hors de sa chambre. Elle le regarda voler. Puis elle ouvrit légèrement sa porte pour voir si sa mère était à l'extérieur. Quand elle n'entendit aucun bruit, elle sortit lentement, et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Maison d'Andormeda ! « Dit-elle tranquillement et elle disparu dans les flammes.

* * *

Teddy était assis dans le salon de sa Grand-mère attendant la lettre de Pauline. Il se sentait tellement mal du fait que sa famille l'ai embarrasser de cette façon. Beaky fondit dans le salon, et Teddy eu la note rapidement.

_Je suis en route._

_Pauline xx_

Le cœur de Teddy fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il lu cela, puis il entendit le reseau de cheminette. Il se retourna et vit Pauline sortir de la cheminé. Il se leva, et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Teddy fit une autre surprise à Pauline. Il l'embrassa.

Pauline fut choquée, mais lui rendit son baiser. Elle voulait l'embrasser depuis si longtemps, et maintenant elle avait la chance de pouvoir le faire.

* * *

Harry faisait les cent pas dans son salon, ce demandant pourquoi Teddy n'était toujours pas rentré. Habituellement, lorsque Teddy devenait fou de colère, il aimait bien rester quelques heures chez sa grand-mère avant de revenir à la maison, jouant au jeu du silence avec lui et Serena.

« Où-est-il Sere' ? » Demanda Harry.

Serena soupira « Il ira bien mon amour. S'il veut rester avec Dromeda pour ce soir, alors nous devons le laisser là-bas. »

« J'ai merder ce soir... »

« Non, tu n'as pas merder » Serena étreignit son mari. « Tu voulais juste le retour de ta meilleure amie dans ta vie »

Harry soupira. Bien sur, Hermione lui manquait. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui, et ne pas l'avoir vu pendant treize ans, lui faisait mal.

Serena embrassa son mari, et Harry lui rendit son baiser avec impatience. Ils étaient si passionnée, qu'ils n'entendirent pas les flammes dans la cheminé. C'était lorsqu'il entendirent quelqu'un se raclé la gorge, qu'ils se stoppèrent. Harry regarda vers la cheminée, et vu la tête d'Andromèda dans les flammes.

« Andromèda ou-est-il ? » Demanda Harry

Andromeda sourit. « Détends-toi Harry. Il va parfaitement bien ici. » Dit-elle.

« Il est toujours en colère ? »

« Il est loin d'être en colère, en faite. » Dit Andromeda.

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose, Andromèda. » Déclara Serena.

Andromeda se mit à rire. « Il est avec cette charmante jeune fille à l'intérieur. Oh si vous pouviez les voir, vos cœur auraient fondu. » Dit-elle.

« Cette charmante jeune fille n'a pas les cheveux blond platine, un teint pâle, et des yeux en argent ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui ! Et son nom est absolument divin ! Oh Harry si tu pouvait les voir maintenant, tu saurais que ton fils baigne dans l'amour absolu »

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci Andy. »

Andromeda hocha la tête, et disparut.

« Teddy à une petite amie. » Dit Serena avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Oui en effet. » Harry sourit. « Je suppose que ce désastreux dîner c'est avéré être bon, pour lui»

* * *

Hermione était assise dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que Pauline avait quitté la maison, pour aller dans celle d'Andromeda, et elle ne l'a pas arrêter. Hermione savait que Pauline aimait Teddy, elle l'avait lu dans son journal intime. Hermione savait que c'était indiscret de lire le journal de sa fille, mais Pauline avait déversé sa vie dans ce journal.

Pauline était tellement comme elle. Hermione déversait ses propres pensées dans ses journaux. C'est ce qui amena Hermione à prendre l'un de ses journal, et elle l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle cherchait.

_Mai 1999._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai sentis le bébé bouger. Je ne vais pas être en mesure de connaître le sexe du bébé avant le mois prochain. J'espère que c'est un garçon. J'aimerais avoir un mini-Drago qui courrait autour de moi. J'ai de triste pensée. Moi et Drago avons eu une très mauvaise période il y'a un mois. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler pour le moment. J'ai essayé de penser qu'il ne voulait pas ne pas prendre soin de moi, mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours penser. Tout ce à quoi il pense c'est d'avoir des relation sexuelles avec moi. Depuis que j'ai arrêter de coucher avec lui, il est devenu plus vil envers moi._

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il m'a engrossée. Oui bon, c'est à moitié ma faute mais quand même ! En faite je pensais que je l'aimais. Je veux dire moi ? Hermione Granger, un tiers du Trio d'Or, amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, un ancien Mangemort. Je pense que je devrais aller en hôpital psychiatrique, où quelque chose comme ça._

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai effectivement dit que je l'aimais. Non je ne peux pas le croire ! Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement ! Nous avons eu cette mauvaise passe, parce que je lui ai demander si il voulait être père. Je lui ai mentis, j'ai dit que j'étais curieuse. Quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avant ses trente ans...mon cœur se brisa. J'étais enceinte de quatre mois, de son enfant, et il me disait ça._

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que __je ne lui ai pas dit, que j'étais enceinte_.

Hermione ferma son journal, en sentant les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Elle avait tout raté avec Drago, mais elle avait du penser à sa fille.

* * *

**Pauline sait enfin, la vérité ! Et Drago sait où vit Hermione maintenant ! Tout le monde à su qu'elle avait une fille...**

**...et faut être aveugle pour pas voir que c'est aussi celle de Drago.**

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 03

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard de deux jours, moi qui avait prévu de poster tout les vendredi. Mais j'avais un tas de choses à faire, du coup quand Vendredi soir un peu avant minuit pratiquement tout mon chapitre fut effacer je n'ai pas eu le temps de le traduire de nouveau tout aussi rapidement.**

**Voila, je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus.**

**Sinon comme je me depêche de vous poster ça, il y'a surement certaines fautes d'orthographes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir (il me faut plusieurs relectures sur un certains laps de temps) ou tout simplement des fautes de frappe. Veuillez m'en informer si vous voyez quelques chose.**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux review cette semaine, je suis désolé, mais je vous remercie tous!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Un incendie ce prépare.**

Hermione était passer bien au delà de la fureur en cet instant précis. Elle c'était réveiller le matin, en pensant que Pauline était revenu de son petit rendez-vous avec Teddy, mais elle n'était pas là. Hermione était tellement en colère. Si elle apprenait que Teddy et Pauline avait fait la chose qu'il ne devait pas faire, alors au diable l'anonymat et les cachoterie, elle irait castrer Teddy devant Harry et son épouse.

Quand elle entendu le son de la cheminé, elle accouru dans la salle de séjour. Pauline sortit de la cheminette en la regardant de la même manière que la veille. Hermione regarda son corps attentivement et ne remarqua pas de chose qui soit hors norme. Elle ne souciait pas de savoir si Pauline avait fait l'amour, elle se souciait plus du fait que sa fille n'était pas rentrée.

"Où diable as-tu été ?! Tu te rend compte de l'heure qu'il est ?!" Demanda Hermione en colère.

Pauline fronça les sourcils "Je suis allé chez un ami."

"Tu es allé chez Andromeda. Oh oui je t'ai entendu hier soir." Dit Hermione en regardant l'expression de Pauline.

"Bien tu sais où j'étais. Je peux y aller maintenant?"

"Absolument pas ! Pauline Cissa Mae Granger tu vas me dire pourquoi diable tu n'es pas rentrée la nuit derniere?"

Pauline regarda sa mère, elle savait que sa mère aurait été en colère avant même de la voir. Elle voulait quitter Andromeda hier soir, mais la vieille sorcière lui avait dit qu'elle devait rester parce qu'il était tard. Elle avait fini par dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de la fille d'Andromèda, Tonks. Pauline n'avait pas aimer dormir là-bas, parce que sa fille était morte, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

"Tu vas me dire pourquoi, et maintenant." Dit Hermione encore plus froidement.

"Parce que Mme Tonks avait dit que je devais rester. Moi et Teddy n'arrivions pas à dormir. Quand Teddy est parti autour de 2 heures du matin, je voulais partir aussi, mais Mme Tonks à instister pour que je reste." Répondit Pauline.

"Tu aurais pu appeler ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que franchement je suis encore en colère contre toi de ne pas m'avoir dit que mon père biologique était Drago Malefoy. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller ranger mes affaires, parce que je vais à Poudlard demain!"

Hermione regarda Pauline monter les escaliers, et grimaça quand elle entendu la porte claquer violamment. Pauline avait casser un nombre innombrables de porte en les claquant de cette manière. Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas être en colère contre Pauline, mais elle l'était. Elle était en colère et blessé que Pauline soit comme ça envers elle.

_C'est compréhensible qu'elle __ne veut pas te parler. Tu lui as mentit_. Dit une petite voix dans sa tête

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait menti pour protéger sa fille.

_Vraiment ? L'as-tu vraiment fait? Tu pense vraiment que garder ta fille loin de son père c'était la proteger __? As-tu seulement considerer le fait que Drago voulait être avec toi ? As-tu considerer le fait qu'il aurait peut-être voulu te dédommager _?

Drago ne voulait pas chercher à la dédommager. Hermione savait comment Drago était, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

_Encore avec tes "je sais ceci, je sais celà" merde. Tu ne sais rien, Hermione. Tu es peut-être la plus brillante sorcière de ton âge, mais des fois tu es aussi stupide que Ronald_.

"Mon Dieu, la ferme." Dit Hermione avant de s'assoir sur le canapé.

_Ne me dis pas de la fermer ! Tu es la seule à dire des choses aussi stupide que garder Pauline loin de Drago_.

Hermione avait cesser d'écouter cette penser, et grogna. Elle cachait Pauline pour une bonne raison. Le père de Drago était encore un très grand Mangemort à l'époque, et elle savait que si il savait qu'elle était enceinte de Drago, il ferrai des choses regrettable.

Elle avait perdu Drago, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

Drago était dans son bureau, en train d'essayer de réfléchir si oui ou non il devait aller voir Hermione et lui parler. Treize ans. Ca faisait treize ans depuis qu'elle avait quitter Poudlard sans lui dire un mot. Durant ces treize années, Drago avait essayer de rencontrer une autre femme, il avait essayer d'être celui qu'il était selon la réputation qu'on lui avait faite, mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il y'a treize ans, il se disait que ce qu'il y avait entre Hermione et lui était purement physique, mais il du se rendre à l'évidence que c'était passer au delà du physique. Il était tomber amoureux d'elle, et il savait qu'elle était tomber amoureuse de lui elle aussi. Quelque chose c'était passer durant toutes ces années, il y'a treize ans, qui l'avait empêcher de le revoir. Etait-ce la jeune adolescente qui était la raison pour laquelle elle avait cesser de le voir, il y'a treize ans ? Pauline était-elle sa fille ?

Les questions se répercutaient dans sa tête, d'avant en arrière, et d'arrière en avant, jusqu'à lui donné un mal de tête total. Drago était tellement à fond dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte était ouverte.

"Une pause à tes pensées?" Demanda Blaise en regardant son meilleur pote.

La tête de Drago se leva et il soupira. "J'ai juste une dure journée, c'est tout."

"Pourquoi, mon pote ?" Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la salle, et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Je pensais à la nuit dernière. Tu sais avec ce qui c'est passer avec la fille d'Hermione."

Blaise hocha la tête.

"Ca m'a fait penser à quelque chose. Que ce passerait-il si ce n'était pas ma stupidité qui avait fait en sorte qu'Hermione cesse de m'aimer il y'a treize ans ? Que faire si j'ai une fille?"

"Tu pense que Pauline est ta fille?"

Drago soupira et haussa les épaules avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus bas sur le canapé de son bureau. Il passa ses doigt dans ses cheveux et soupira de nouveau. Blaise s'assit à ses cotés. Blaise savait que Drago était de plus en plus soucieux à propos de Pauline. Même Ginny avait penser que c'était possible que Drago puisse en être le père, la veille.

"Je ne suis pas sure que tes pensés soient bonne, mon pote. Je veux dire, treize ans sont passer. Tu ne sais pas si Granger avait trouver un mec au moment où elle à quitter Londre, et qu'elle à eu Pauline."

Blaise hocha la tête. "Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler?"

Drago regarda Blaise avec une expression confuse.

"Je sais que tu es aller au département du réseau de cheminette pour la retrouver, mon pote." Soupira Blaise. "Jamie me l'a dit quand je suis allé là-bas pour inspecter."

Drago avait oublié que Blaise était le patron du département d'inspection des transport magique. Il était le patron de Jamie dans tout les cas.

"Tu pense que je devrais?"

Blaise lui tapota l'épaule de Drago "Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver?"

"Je ne peux penser à un million de raisons."

Blaise se mit à rire : "Tout ira bien mon pote. Si quelque chose arrive, alors il serait peut-être mieux de la quitté. Je veux dire, souviens-toi de ce que Ser' à dit hier soir. Que faire si Hermione ne veut plus vivre une vie dans l'ombre d'Harry Potter ? Que faire si elle à déjà une vie en dehors du Trio d'Or?"

Drago hocha la tête.

"Je te verrais plus tard." Dit Blaise en se levant.

Quand Blaise s'en alla, Drago alla sur son bureau pour écrire une liste de pour et contre à la question "dois-je voir Hermione?"

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le canapé en lisant un livre, au moment ou Pauline descendait. Elle leva les yeux et vu sa fille habillé d'un pantacourt en jean, et d'un débardeur blanc qui moulait ses courbes. Hermione se rendait compte que Pauline ne faisait pas ses treize ans, elle sentait que ça venait du sang de Malefoy qui lui même à eu un épanouissement précoce.

"Où tu vas ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Je vais voir Victoire, où alors je n'ai pas le droit ?" Répliqua durement Pauline.

Hermione soupira et posa son livre "Pauline, tu peux être en colère contre moi, et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que tu parles à ton père, peu importe ce qu'il ce passe, tu m'as comprise?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais lui parler." Déclara Pauline

"Quoi?"

"Je préfère ne pas parler de lui comme étant mon père. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je l'appelle comme ça, maintenant que je le sais, oublie ça!" Pauline Soupire. "Je t'aime maman. Vraiment, et notre vie est parfaite comme elle est. D'ailleurs tu devrai parler à Harry et Ron." Finit-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que je peux." Répondit Hermione en retour.

"Si tu peux." Pauline voulait vraiment que sa mère parle à ses deux meilleurs amis. "Si tu ne leurs parle pas aujourd'hui, je jure que je demanderai à Oncle George et Tante Angelina de les amené ici, ou toi là-bas, pour que vous vous parliez." Déclare la jeune fille, fermement.

Hermione explose de rire en secouant sa tête. Pauline était définitivement la fille de Drago. Il avaient tout les deux un caractère affirmé.

"D'accord j'irai leur parler. Mais tu sais que si je le fais avec eux, je devrais aussi parler à ton père." Indique Hermione sérieuse.

Pauline grimaça. " Je m'en fiche si tu le fais. Je peux y aller maintenant ? Tori et moi avons besoin de plusieurs choses avant de retourner à l'école."

Hermione rit. "Amuse-toi bien, mon amour."

Pauline rit à son tour, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Une fois que Pauline fut hors de la maison, Hermione se leva de là où elle était assise, et décida de tenir sa promesse.

Elle allait voir ses meilleur amis après treize ans.

* * *

Hermione apparut sur le chemin de traverse, juste devant le magasin de George. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrocher sur la devanture de Gringotts et elle se rendit compte qu'il était midi. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner d'Harry. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venu au Chemin de Traverse. Elle marcha à travers le magasin de farce et attrape, quand elle aperçu Angelina entrain de stocker les nouveaux articles.

"Hey Angie!" Sourit Hermione.

Angelina se retourna et sourit. "Hey Mione, où est Pauline?" Demanda-t-elle avant de finir de stocker.

"Elle est avec Victoire. Je suis venue ici, parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, à toi et George."

"Bien sur! De quoi as-tu besoin?"

"Où est-ce qu'Harry prend sa pause déjeuner?"

Angelina sourit et prit Hermione dans ses bras. "Finalement! George va être tellement heureux de savoir que tu vas enfin leurs parler, après si longtemps. Tu devrais lui demander pour Harry, je ne suis pas sure d'où il mange." Dit-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta Angelina pour aller dans le bureau de George, derrière le comptoir. L'arrière-salle était très remplie. Hermione souriait en regardant autour d'elle. George s'occupait vraiment bien de tout, même après la mort de Fred. Maintenant il était partenaire avec Angelina et Lee Jordan et était connu dans le monde entier.

Les produits Weasley bénéficiaient d'un million de magasin de farce et attrape à travers le monde. Leur business c'était étendu après la mort de Fred. Des gens à travers le monde voyageaient à Londres juste pour s'arrêter au magasin.

L'arrière-salle était assez grande, car c'était la salle de stockage, le bureau de George, le bureau de Lee, et aussi un salon. Hermione marcha vers le bureau de George et toqua.

"Entrez." Indiqua la voix de George à travers la porte.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et sourit. George observait quelques nouvelles inventions. Hermione avait toujours été fascinée du talent de George pour crée des choses aussi fun. George la regarda et sourit.

"J'aurais du être l'oncle d'un singe (1)" George retira ses lunettes. "Hermione, comment ça va, amour?" Dit-il en ce levant.

"Je vais bien" Hermione le serra dans ses bras. "Et toi?"

"Plus heureux que jamais. Angie et moi allons avoir un autre bébé."

"Vraiment? Félicitation ! Elle à combien de mois?" Sourit-elle.

"Deux mois." George souriait. "Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là."

Hermione rit et hocha la tête. "J'allais te demander où est-ce qu'Harry prend sa pause déjeuner?"

George sourit et prit de nouveau Hermione dans ses bras. Finalement après treize ans, elle allait revoir ses deux meilleur amis.

"Tu as de la chance." Sourit-il. "Il déjeune au resto de Padma. Il y est maintenant." Dit-il.

Hermione embrassa la joue de George. 'Merci George." Dit-elle avant de partir.

George sourit, et sautilla de joie. Finalement les choses allaient devenir ce qu'elle aurait du toujours être.

* * *

Pauline et Victoire marchait à travers le Chemin de Traverse avec un tas de sac dans leurs bras. Elles avaient toujours aimés le Shopping. Ça avait toujours été un moyen pour elles de ce relaxer et d'avoir du bon temps. Elles décidèrent de déjeuner au restaurant Italien : La Bella.

Elles s'assirent et Victoire commença la conversation.

"Alors dis-moi, que diable c'est-il passer avec Teddy après que vous ayez quitter sa maison?" Demanda-t-elle.

Pauline rougit. "Nous sommes..., eh bien je suis allée chez sa grand-mère, et il m'a en quelques sortes, embrassé."

Victoire hurla de joie et frappa dans ses mains "Il a finalement bouger! Oui! Alors vous êtes ensemble tout les deux?"

"Oui nous le sommes. Dieu, c'était parfait! Je te jure, j'ai déjà entendu qu'il embrassait bien, mais je n'ai jamais penser que c'était à ce point!" Dit Pauline.

"Eh bien, il est sorti avec un tas de filles durant sa deuxième année." Sourit Victoire. "Mais maintenant il t'a toi, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il te laissera pas partir."

Pauline rit puis sourit. "Je doute le laisser partir, moi aussi."

Les deux filles étaient tellement à fond dans leurs conversation, qu'elles ne se rendirent pas compte qu'une femme les observaient. Narcissa avait entrevu la jeune fille à travers la fenêtre en arrivant. Elle lui ressemblait tellement quand elle était plus jeune, et Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Lorsque la serveuse vint à sa table, elle lui demanda :

"Donna, qui est cette fille là-bas?" Demanda-t-elle en pointant Pauline et Victoire.

"Laquelle, Madame Malefoy?" Demanda la serveuse nommée Donna.

"La blonde, à droite."

"Si je ne fais pas d'erreurs, c'est la fille d'Hermione Granger : Pauline. Pourquoi?"

_Vraiment_? Pensa Narcissa. "Pourquoi tu ne leurs demande pas de ce joindre à moi?"

"Tout de suite M'dame."

Donna quitta Narcissa et alla vers les deux filles. Narcissa la regarda parler aux deux filles, puis pointer où elle était assise. Elle leurs offrit son sourire le plus sincère.

Pauline observa la femme d'un certain âge qui avait demandé leurs présence et elle se demande pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

"C'est Narcissa Malefoy. Pourquoi elle nous demande?" Demanda Victoire alors qu'elles marchaient vers Narcissa.

"Peu importe. Ai l'air parfaite." Soupira Pauline. "Bonjour Madame Malefoy." Dit Pauline avec un sourire.

Narcissa sourit et leurs fit signe de s'asseoir. Pauline et Victoire s'assirent. "S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ma chère. S'il te plait, j'insiste, appelle-moi Narcissa. Lady Malefoy était le nom de ma belle-mère." Dit Narcissa.

"Désolé pour ça, Narcissa." Dit Pauline.

"Quels sont vos noms?"

"Je suis Victoire Weasley." Sourit Victoire.

Narcissa hocha la tête. Bien sur, elle était une Weasley! Molly et elle parlaient constamment de ces petits-enfants. Narcissa avait toujours envié cette femme qui avait autant de petits-enfants.

"Et je suis Pauline Granger."

"Charmant nom, pour une charmante jeune fille." Narcissa sourit. "Vous ne seriez pas la fille d'Hermione Granger?" Demanda-t-elle.

Pauline grimaça, et Narcissa se tendit. Cette grimace était similaire à celle qu'il y'avait toujours sur le visage de son fils. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible!

"Si je le suis." Dit Pauline.

"Quel âge avez-vous, mes chères?"

"Treize ans. Victoire est la plus vieille de deux mois."

Narcissa sourit. "Je me suis trompé en pensant que tu es la plus grande avant que tu ne le dises."

Victoire et Pauline rirent. "Oui les gens se trompent en pensant qu'elle est la plus vieille tout le temps, parce qu'elle à l'air plus mature que moi." Dit Victoire.

"Vous avez l'air mature toute les deux, pour votre âge. Etes-vous prête à retourné à Poudlard?"

Elles hochèrent la tête.

"Dans quels maison êtes vous?"

"Gryffondor." Sourit Victoire. "Mon père m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais aucun doute à mon entré à Gryffondor."

"Et toi?"

Pauline grimaça de nouveau. "Je suis à Serpentard."

"Oh vraiment? Je pensais que tu serai à Gryffondor avec ta mère qui était connu comme étant la princesse des Gryffondor."

Pauline rit. "Oui je sais ça, mais je ne suis pas comme ma mère. Je me compare souvent à elle, mais je suis complètement une personne différente."

Narcissa croisa les jambes. "Quel retournement de situation. Tu es vraiment une Serpentard. J'imagine que ton père était à Serpentard?"

La mâchoire de Pauline se serra. "Je ne connais pas mon père. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré."

"Oh je suis désolé." Sourit Narcissa. "Je ne savais pas que tu ne le savais pas."

Pauline secoua la tête. "Non c'est bon."

"Donc c'est juste toi et ta mère."

"Oui" Confirma Pauline.

_Intéressan_t. Pensa Narcissa.

* * *

Hermione marchait à travers le restaurant de Padma en souriant. Assis au bar étaient ses deux meilleur amis; Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle se mit derrière eux tout sourire.

"Vous deux, vous devriez apprendre à manger avec vos bouches fermer." Dit-elle.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent Hermione qui se tenait derrière eux. Sans même rien dire, les deux la prirent dans leurs bras. Hermione rit puis répondit à leurs étreinte.

Harry était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il y'a treize ans, et Ron était plus grand qu'il y'a treize ans aussi. Oh mon dieu, à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Ça faisait si longtemps et elle se sentait si coupable.

"Où étais-tu?"

"Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas écrit, ou rendu visite?"

"Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu avais une fille?"

"Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit qu'elle ressemblait autant à Malefoy?"

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu nous as manqué?"

"On cherchait et cherchait après toi, mais nous n'avons pu rien trouver."

Harry et Ron continuèrent de l'enchaîner de question et Hermione rit. Elle les embrassa tout les deux sur leurs joues. "Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi loin de vous durant ces treize dernières années. J'ai été si occupé, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver comment vous le dire pour Pauline." Dit-elle.

"Tu aurais pu nous écrire et dire "Oh, j'ai une fille, elle s'appelle Pauline." et nous aurions compris." Dit Ron.

"Le fait est qu'elle n'ait pas de père vous aurez pousser à vous poser des questions."

"Bien sur!" Harry la ramena à une table vide. "Je veux dire, tu es sa mère, donc elle à un père."

Hermione rit et secoua sa tête.

"Tu sais qui est son père?" Demanda Harry.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

"Tu le sais, mais tu ne lui as jamais dit?" Demanda Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête.

"Typiquement Hermione. Tu ne dis rien à personne et tu les laisse juste deviner."

"Vous seriez tout les deux contrarié si je vous disais qui est le père."

"Je pense que nous avons déjà des suspect."

Hermione les regarda avec une expression étrange. Harry et Ron rirent.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Mione, nous n'avons peut-être pas fini Poudlard avec toi, mais on savait ce qui ce passait." Dit Harry

"Qu'est-ce-que vous savez?"

"Nous savons que toi et Malefoy avez eu cette sorte de _chose_ durant la septième année. Ginny nous a écrit pour nous dire à quel point vous avez vite rejoins votre dortoir durant le bal de Noël." Dit Ron.

"Vous étiez en colère à cause de ça?"

"Nous l'étions au début. Je veux dire, parce qu'il était toujours un Mangemort, mais nous sommes passer au dessus de ça. Enfin avant que vous vous disputiez avant de quitter Poudlard." Dit Harry.

"Donc vous savez..."

"Nous avons suspecter Drago lorsque nous avons vu Pauline pour la première fois hier. Pour je ne sais quel raison; c'est la fille de Drago, avec ses cheveux blond platine, son visage pâle, et ses yeux d'argent. Ce n'est pas dur de deviner."

"Je suis si désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit."

Harry et Ron la prirent dans ses bras de nouveaux. "Nous t'aimons Hermione. Depuis toujours. Et Pauline aussi." Dit Ron.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant ça.

"Dîne avec nous ce soir. Nous refaisons le dîner annuel de l'été, à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir. T'auras la chance de rencontrer Serena de cette façon." Dit Harry.

Hermione sourit. "Avec Plaisir."

* * *

Narcissa avait adorer parler avec les deux adolescente. Surtout Pauline. Cette jeune fille l'interessait beaucoup, à cause de son attitude, son look, et juste ce qu'elle était. Elle était si occupé à parler avec les deux filles, qu'elle en oublia le temps.

"Oh très chères, avez-vous vu l'heure?" Narcissa se rendit compte qu'il était 5h30 passer. "Je devrais y aller. Mon mari est de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il est tout seul à la maison. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer et de vous parler toutes les deux." Dit-elle.

Pauline et Victoire sourirent. "C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Narcissa." Dit-elle ensemble.

Narcissa hocha la tête. "J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous, Pauline. Ecrit moi de temps en temps, lorsque tu seras à l'école." Dit-elle

Pauline sourit, "Je le ferrai."

"Ciao mes belles."

Pauline regarda Narcissa marcher en dehors du restaurant. Elle sourit. Alors c'était la mère de son père, sa grand-mère. Elle avait prit du plaisir à connaitre sa grand-mère même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sa grand-mère.

"Vous vous ressemblez toute les deux, tu le sais ça?" Dit Victoire.

"Si je te dis quelque chose," Pauline se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, "Tu le promets de le dire à personne?"

Victoire hocha la tête.

* * *

Drago venait de revenir à son bureau après sa pause-déjeuner et il lança un regard à la liste de pour et de contre afin de rencontrer Hermione. De loin, la litre était beaucoup plus longue du coté des contres. Il grimaça et la jeta à la poubelle. Il était devenu si irrité. Il avait passer sa journée entière à penser à Hermione et sa fille.

Il lança un coup d'oeil à quelques fichiers, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. "Entrer." Dit Drago sans lâcher son travail du regard.

"Tu as manquer le déjeuner avec moi, Drago." Dit Narcissa en entrant dans son bureau.

"Désolé maman." Grimaça Drago. "J'ai un tas de choses en tête. As-tu manger seule?" Demanda-t-il en regardant sa mère.

"En faite, non." Narcissa sourit. "J'ai manger avec la petite fille de Molly, Victoire, et la fille d'Hermione Granger." Dit-elle.

Drago regarda de nouveau sa mère, qui avait un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"C'est une très jolie jeune Lady." Narcissa s'assit en face de son fils. "L'as-tu déjà vu."

"Oui. Elle était au dîner hier soir." Dit Drago.

"Drago, y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire?"

Drago regarda sa mère avec un regard confus. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont sa mère était en train de parler. "De quoi tu parles maman?"

"Je parle du fait que toi et Hermione Granger ayez eu un enfant ensemble."

"Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles."

"Narcissa frappa le haut de la tête de son fils, et secoua la tête. "Elle te ressemble_ exactement_, elle agit _exactement_ comme toi, et elle est _exactement_ tête comme toi." Dit-elle

"Donc tu penses que cette fille est la mienne?" Demanda Drago.

"Je sais que c'est la tienne. J'ai toujours su que toi et Miss Granger avait un penchant grandissant l'un pour l'autre. Vous avez crée un bel enfant."

Drago grinça légèrement des dents. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler d'Hermione avec sa mère. Il savait que ses deux parents avaient été réhabilité dans la vie commune en acceptant les moldus, mais il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient des amis Moldu et née-moldu, à cause du business de Lucius qui nécessitait de travailler dans le monde moldu.

"Tu ne sais pas qu'elle est mon enfant." Dit Drago.

"Drago, sérieusement, mets-y du tiens , fils. Elle est l'exact image de toi. Elle a l'apparence exacte d'une Malefoy. Il n'y a donc aucun doute qu'elle est ton enfant."

Drago leva un sourcil, et se deplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau d'Auror. " Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser maman. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison." Dit Drago.

"Drago tu devrais parler à cette fille. Si c'était ta fille..."

"Si c'est ma fille, je parlerais avec elle, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu es vraiment entrain de perdre ton temps."

"Je vais te prouver que c'est ta fille." Dit Narcissa avant de partir.

"Tu avance en eaux trouble, maman. Tu n'es pas vraiment en termes avec Hermione."

Narcissa eu un rictus. "Je suis une Serpentard, et j'adore quand je joue avec le feu." Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Drago rit et secoua sa tête. Il savait que sa mère était une personne très difficile. Son père était à ses genoux à chaque fois que sa mère lui demandait quelque chose.

Si Pauline était sa fille, il avait le droit de savoir. Maintenant juste ça, faisait sa liste de pour et de contre. Drago prit son montant et marcha en dehors de son bureau. Il était à deux doigt de sortir de la porte principale, quand Harry le stoppa.

"Tu ne l'as trouveras pas chez elle." Dit Harry en regardant le dossier des nouvelles recrues.

Drago l'observa. "Comment tu le sais?"

"J'étais avec elle cet après-midi. Elle à un jour de congés."

"Je vais aller la chercher."

"Non tu ne le ferra pas." Dit Harry en le regardant.

"Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas. Et puis c'est bientôt l'heure de partir." Grogna Drago.

"Non en effet, mais j'ai le droit de dire en tant qu'Assistant en chef des Auror, que tu ne pars pas. Tu as encore des nouvelles recrues à qui parler.

"Es-tu vraiment entrain de faire ça, Potter?3

Harry rit. "Fais ton travail et ensuite vient chez moi pour dîner de nouveau."

"Pourquoi je ferrai ça?"

"Parce qu'elle viendra bien sur."

* * *

(1) J'ai pas vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion ? C'est peut-être une expression anglaises qui sait ? J'ai rien trouvé en cherchant pour ça.


	4. A lire

**Bonjour à tous,**

_**Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de l'attente dans laquelle je vous ai laisser.**_ En effet il c'est passer certaine chose dans ma vie, qui faisait que je n'arrivais pas à m'occuper de quelques choses d'autres que mes problèmes. Du coup je n'ai rien traduis depuis.

Mais là alors que j'allais reprendre la traduction, j'ai découvert que l'auteur originale à supprimer sa fiction du site. Impossible de continuer la traduction dans ce cas-là.

_**« As of today, (April 24, 2013), this fanfic will officially be retired. As of May 26, 2013, An Angel's Silver Eyes has officially been removed from fanfiction. I am uncertain if I want to revise this fanfic, but when I do, I will try my best to do better than how I ended the fic. To those who gave a few of the most hateful reviews, thank you very much for your colorful writing, but if you do not know what constructive criticism is, do not send a hateful review to an author who is trying her best. »**_

Ceci est le message qu'elle à laisser. En gros elle à officiellement retirer sa fiction du site, et elle n'est pas sure de faire la réécriture, seulement si elle le fait un jour elle assure de faire de son mieux. Je comprend sa décision. Sa fiction avait un bon fond et une bonne idée, voilà pourquoi je voulais la traduire, mais au fur et à mesure que je faisais ma traduction, je me rendais compte qu'il y avait pas mal d'incohérence, et certains d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarquer en Review rien qu'avec ses trois chapitre, de plus d'autre ne comprenait pas certains passage aussi.

_Bref si un jour elle décide de reprendre sa fiction, je la traduirais du commencement. Pour l'instant je vais chercher une autre fiction à vous traduire._

**Amicalement, Christidys Malefoy.**


End file.
